Vanguard Saiyan
by BloodySS2God
Summary: Millions of years after the Battle of the Gods, Gohan is approached by Lord Bills and is given a very special task. He has to go to other universes as a representative of his own world. There are a no. of worlds to go. His first stop is the Cardfight! Vanguard universe. This is his adventure as cardfighter along with Kai, Aichi, Misaki and the others. May or may not be any pairing.
1. RIDE 01: Arrival of the Demi-Saiyan

**Vanguard Saiyan**

***Author Note: Hi everyone ! I had this idea and simply had to try it. So Don't be too harsh please! All kinds of criticism are welcome as well your ideas on how can I improve myself. This is a Dragon Ball Z and Cardfight! Vanguard Crossover. I haven't seen many of these.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own neither DBZ nor Cardfight! Vanguard.**

**Chapter 1:**

"Uhh where am I?" Exclaimed Gohan.

**(Flashback Start)**

It had been a million years since the battle against Lord Bills. The weird part was that he shouldn't exist even as a soul right now but here he was, in his 15 year old body in front of Bills and Whis. He was wearing a red vest and black gi pants along with silver boots. His wristbands and sash on the waist were yellow.

"Hello young saiyan" greeted Whis. Huh at least he was as polite as ever. The same couldn't be said for Bills however.

"Yo long time no see wanna-be-superhero saiyan" Bills greeted with a smirk on his face.

Gohan's eyebrows twitched in annoyance. _'Damn it! He's not gonna let me live that one down, is he?'_

"You didn't answer my question sir"

"Ahh yes well the answer is simple. The reason we brought you here was because Lord Bills was bored." Answered Whis with an innocent smile on his face.

"Soooo you mean to tell me that you brought back my soul, which had stopped existing a million years ago, restored me to my fifteen year old body with all my power intact, just because Lord Bills was bored. Did I miss anything?"asked an exasperated Gohan.

"Yes you did my young friend, you forgot about all kinds of information we downloaded in your brain. You now posses the knowledge of all the recipes of every delicacy in the universe. Even pudding, ice cream, cake and a number of oh so delicious snacks."Whis commented with a blissful look on his face. It was as if he would start drooling by just thinking about food.

"You just brought me back just to make me your chef? And just because Lord Bills was bored…."deadpanned Gohan.

"NO you moron! Now shut up and let me explain why you were actually brought here" Bills had enough of their petty bantering and lost his patience. Well he wasn't exactly known for patience anyways.

"Huh? Then what is it? Please tell my Lord"

"*sigh* Fine. The real reason we revived you is so that you can help us with something. You see every 100 million years the current God has to select a representative of sorts and send him/her to other universes. It is an ancient ritual that is necessary to perform in order to maintain the relationships between universes. It takes an enormous amount of time as you have to visit every world there is. Also you have actually live there for quite some time, **an entire lifespan **to be precise. Not only that every world has its own set of rules that you have to follow." Explained Bills glad to finally get on the real issue.

" This ritual sounds really important….and you chose me to be the representative? W-wow! I c-can't believe it …T-thank you Lord Bills sir. I'm honored that you think of me so highly." Was Gohan's exclamation.

"Uhh Yeah sure, why not?" _'Well it is true in a way. Between Goku and Vegeta he is the only level headed saiyan. And I'd rather not think about those other saiyan brats. Uhhh just thinking about them gives me a headache.'_

"Yes Yes my young friend you are absolutely perfect for this. Since you will be the representative of this world, it is imperative that you are strong. Goku and Prince Vegeta were mighty strong as well but their intelligence was somewhat limited outside combat situations. Basically we need both brains and brawns. Hehehe" Whis was cheerful as ever.

"The other universes have their own Gods and it is of utmost importance that the representative doesn't upset them. We did some research on you and now we know that you would be perfectly polite and reasonable unlike Goku or Vegeta , who might knowingly or unknowingly anger them. And that would be disastrous for the inter-universal relations." Bills said in agreement.

"Hehehe if you say it like that I can't disagree with that" _'The scary part is that I can clearly imagine both of them doing just that'_

*DING*

Bills got up from his seat and moved towards Gohan. "Okay that's enough chit chat. Time to send you off. Since this is your first time I will send you to one of the minor worlds. Think of it as training to get used to universe travelling. Once you live an entire lifespan you will be back here only to get transported again to a different world. OK then bye bye little saiyan!"Bills smirked and then snapped his fingers.

"Hey wa-"

*POOF*

**(Flashback End)**

"Huh.. Now I remember…But damn he could have warned me- OWWWW"

Gohan suddenly yelped in pain as information about this world flooded in his brain. Continents, countries, cities, towns, people, languages, food and much more information was pretty much dumped on his head.

Five minutes later he regained his bearings. It was then that he noticed where he was.

"Judging from the signs on the buildings around me I'm in Japan."

He started to look more into his surroundings and learnt a lot from everyone around him.

But out of everything he learned about the current lifestyle, one thing appealed quite a bit to him. It was a children's card game that was really popular nowadays all over the world.

With hundreds of millions of people around the world playing card games, they've become naturally a part of their daily lives. There is this one game that gets the most attention now. One game that connects the heart of millions across the globe. The name of this game is….

**Cardfight! Vanguard**

"This world won't be boring after all I guess" Gohan said softly.

_Vanguard eh? Sounds interesting _

***END OF CHAPTER***

**And there it is the first chapter. I just had an idea of doing this and couldn't get it out of my head. I just had to try this one. I hope it came out okay. If it's not satisfactory be free to tell me about what was it that you didn't like and I'll try to rectify it as much as I can. **

**Thank You for Reading**

**Review please! Also any kinds of opinions and ideas are appreciated.**


	2. RIDE 02: Gohan's New Life

**Vanguard Saiyan**

***Author Note: Hi everyone ! I had this idea and simply had to try it. So Don't be too harsh please! All kinds of criticism are welcome as well your ideas on how can I improve myself. This is a Dragon Ball Z and Cardfight! Vanguard Crossover. I haven't seen many of these.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own neither DBZ nor Cardfight! Vanguard.**

**Chapter 2:**

It has been about a week since Gohan arrived in this world. At first he was worried about his living as he had no place to stay. He didn't have any money either. Also he found out that hunting was not as easy here as in his own world. Apparently people here keep a track of most of the wild animal species. There were no dinosaurs here so only something like an elephant could completely sate him. But their numbers are monitored so couldn't just hunt them. He couldn't buy food because he didn't have money so he was stumped on what to do.

But he didn't have to worry to long about it.

A day after he arrived an interesting piece of information popped up in his head. It seems he still hadn't assimilated all the information given to him yet. It turned out that he didn't need to worry about anything like that. Since he was technically a guest in this world he was provided a decent house, a fridge with never ending supplies and a shit load of money on a monthly basis, by the God of this universe. Seriously the amount of money was so ridiculously high he could buy 4-5 high class hotels.

Even though he hadn't met him/her, he was shown a great deal of hospitality. The only downside was that he had to cook his own food. Well at least now all the culinary knowledge Whis imparted to him will be useful.

Unfortunately he also has to attend school. Hitsue Junior High to be specific. But he will join Hitsue after a week. First he will get used to living here.

Now that the house, money and food issue had been resolved he could finally relax and focus on what he wanted to do.

Cardfight! Vanguard

He had heard a lot about this game and was interested in playing it. Also it seemed as if luck was on his side. A few blocks away from his house was a card shop that sold Vanguard cards. The name of the shop was …

Card Capital.

Today was the day he would go to the shop. He had woken up early that day. Finished his morning routine. Feasted on a massive breakfast that lasted for 2 hours (Hey! He was a saiyan and being transported to a new universe had left him famished. Don't judge him!). He wore a black jacket, red vest underneath it, blue jeans and white sneakers with gold stripes. After doing all that he decided to explore the city. He still had around an hour till the shop opens so he decided to check out his new school.

After roaming around for sometime he finally came across Hitsue High. Except it was the wrong one.

"Hitsue Senior High? Oh well I'll simply go in here I guess. Hehe sounds fun" Gohan chimed.

**Oh sure you get to visit a whole different universe and still get excited by going to a school. What a **_**NEEEEEEERRRRRRRDDDDDD!**_

"Wh-what? Hey you can't do that ! You can't just break the fourth wall like that Mr Author!"

**I am the goddamn author! Bitch don't tell me what to do!** **… Anyways I think that's enough TFS references for this chapter. **

"Hey wait a second! That was the only reference here"

**Now back to the chapter.**

"Hey don't ignor-"

**BACK TO THE CHAPTER!**

….

….

….

"Anyways let's get this over with"

Hitsue Senior High was quite large. There were a large number of students in the school building. He leisurely walked around the campus whistling. The students looked at him in confusion. That was understandable. After all he was a new face to them. Maybe he was a new student? He looked around 17 years old. Well Gohan _was_ pretty tall for his age. So it wasn't really a surprise that he looked like a senior high student.

He had been roaming around for a while before he heard something that interested him.

"Drive Check!…. Hn! **Critical Trigger**! All effects to my Dragonic Overlord! This is the end for you Miwa."

"Damage check! First..damn nothing.. now second… *sigh* nothing… well looks like you beat me again Kai! You're strong as ever" Came the voice of the now named Miwa.

"Hn" was the now identified Kai's response.

"Hehe jeez man lighten up! But seriously dude I don't think anyone in this town can beat you at vanguard hehe" Miwa exclaimed.

Gohan couldn't believe his eyes. Those two were cardfighting. He didn't see the whole game but what he saw was enough for him. This solidified his decision to play this game.

"Wowthat was awesome! Can you teach me too?" Gohan asked with excitement

"Huh? Who are you? Are you a student here?" asked Miwa. Kai just stared.

"No not really. My name is Gohan. I am supposed to join Hitsue Junior High next week. I came across this senior high so I just decided to check it out."

This caught Kai's attention. _'Hitsue Junior High? That's the same as Aichi hmm'_

Miwa noted that as well but didn't comment on it. He then responded "Well then you shouldn't be here you know. You're not allowed here. Anyway you wanted to learn about Vanguard? Ok Sure the-"

*TRRRRIINNNGGG*

"Oops sorry but we have to go now. Can't miss class now can we? But don't worry why don't you meet us later at a shop called Card Capital? Ok then bye bye Gohan. Let's go Kai" said Miwa with an apologetic look on his face. Kai simply followed him quietly.

"Oh ok then I guess I better get out of here. Might as well go to card capital." Gohan shrugged.

He quickly left the school before he could be caught. Within half an hour he had reached his destination. Without wasting any more time he entered the shop. The shop was pretty decent. Nothing too extravagant but not run down either. The shop was well maintained. But the one thing that stood out the most to him was the lack of crowd. The store was pretty much empty.

"Welcome to Card Capital!" a green haired man popped out from beneath the counter, startling the demi-saiyan. "I am the owner and manager of this shop. You can call me Shin. And who are you my young friend?" Shin chimed in.

"Uhh yea hello sir my name is Gohan Son. Nice to meet you. Actually there is something I would like to talk about. You see I'm interested in Vanguard and want to learn about it. Will you help me?" asked Gohan politely.

"Hmm you wanna learn about Vanguard? Good choice! Very well I'll help you." Shin answered with a smile.

"Oh man! I can't wait for this" Gohan said to himself. He was really excited. And why wouldn't he be?

_He was finally going to learn about Vanguard!_

***END OF CHAPTER***

**Next Time: Gohan's first Cardfight!**

**And there it is the first chapter. I just had an idea of doing this and couldn't get it out of my head. I just had to try this one. I hope it came out okay. If it's not satisfactory be free to tell me about what was it that you didn't like and I'll try to rectify it as much as I can. **

**Thank You for Reading**

**Review please! Also any kinds of opinions and ideas are appreciated.**


	3. RIDE 03: Demi-Saiyan's First Cardfight!

**Vanguard Saiyan**

***Author Note: Hi everyone ! I had this idea and simply had to try it. So Don't be too harsh please! All kinds of criticism are welcome as well your ideas on how can I improve myself. This is a Dragon Ball Z and Cardfight! Vanguard Crossover. I haven't seen many of these.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own neither DBZ nor Cardfight! Vanguard.**

**Chapter 3:**

"Alright!Lets get this started" Gohan exclaimed. He was finally getting what he wanted. He had arrived at Card Capital to learn Vanguard and Shin, the shop's manager, had agreed to help him.

"Hehe you look excited! Anyway lets do this. Wait here for a bit and I'll bring someone to teach you."

"Ehhhhh? Why can't you teach me?"

"Because I'm the manager silly! What if a customer arrives and I can't attend them? That won't be good for my shop. Don't worry you won't regret it trust me" was Shin's response.

'_Besides I think it will be good for both of them if Misaki were to teach him. That girl really needs more friends and I have a feeling that Gohan here will be a great friend to her…..or maybe more kukukukuku!'_

"Okkaaayyyy" Gohan could only sweatdrop at the aura of dark amusement around Shin. _'He's weird'_

**(A couple of minutes later)**

Gohanhad decided to meditate in the mean time to assimilate all the left over knowledge in his brain. Might as well get rid of the frequent headaches. Hearing the approaching footsteps Gohan opened his eyes. He was quite dazzled by what he saw or to be more specific _who_ he saw.

She was one of the most beautiful girls he had ever seen. She had light lavender –more like lilac- hair and a pretty face but had a stoic expression. She had pretty blue eyes. She was of medium height and had a great figure. She was wearing what appeared to be a school uniform. She wore a necklace that looked like a key.

"Hey.. My name is MisakiTokura. I'm Shin's niece. He told me to teach you Vanguard. I just started playing but I know all the rules about it… So lets begin." Misaki said.

"Sure thing let's do this. Ohh by the way my name is Gohan Son. Nice to meet you" greeted Gohan in excitement.

At seeing his sunny attitude even the icy Misaki cracked a smile. Seeing her smile made Shin happy. Looks like his decision of letting Miskai meet him was a good one. Her usual stoic face actually gave a smile, albiet a small one, but its a start!

Deciding that enough time has been wasted Shin told them to finally get started.

"Also Gohan.. You wouldn't happen to have your own deck, would you?"Shin asked.

Gohan looked at him like he was retarded.

"No.. I don't... As a matter of fact _why_ would I have a deck of a card game I've never even played before?" Gohan responded slowly as if talking to a child.

Shin and Miskai sweatdropped. An image of Aichi's first game, which was a few weeks ago, flashed in their minds. Come to think of it, the fact that Aichi had Vanguard deck even when he knew nothing about the game was pretty wierd.

"..."

".."

" *sigh* My bad... Please forget I even asked. Well then, take this temporary deck. You can use it for this match but for later matches you have to build your own deck. Trial decks are good but to be great player you have to create your own deck from scratch. Anyways this deck here is an exact copy of Misaki's deck. Hehe should be fun to play with it." Shin finished.

Gohan looked through the deck for a minute and then without wasting any more time Misaki and Gohan moved to a table nearby, took their seats and finally began.

**(A/N: I'm not very good at explaining so if you don't understand something I am going to explain below then you can look up the wikia or simply watch the anime. But if you do understand.. HURRAYYY for me :D )**

**Also I'm in this fic unlike the anime, the card's abilities are written on it(just like in real world).**

Misaki began" Ok then first you need know about the grades. On the top left corner of every card their is a number. That number states the grade of the unit -aka the card-. The grades go from 0 to 3 (0, 1, 2, 3).

The number near below their names is their attack power whereas the numbers on the side of cards are their defensive or shield power. I'll explain the rest as we play.

So first step: Each of us place a grade 0 unit facedown in the vanguard circle.

Then we shuffle our decks and draw five cards."

Both of them did so. Placing their starting units, placing decks in the deck zone &amp; drawing five cards. After this Misaki continued her explanation.

"Now we imagine. We stand on the surface of planet Cray. A planet very similar to our own. We stand as spirits unable to do anything. In order to battle we posses the inhabitants of this planet. These are the units in the vanguard circle (VC).

Now we flip the facedown cards and say 'Stand up! My Vanguard!' Ok then lets do this"

Both of them flipped their facedown starting units.

"**Stand up! My vanguard!**"Gohan and Misaki said.

"**Lozenge Magus**(Grade 0/POW:3000)" Misaki stated.

" My unit is the same- **Lozenge Magus**(Grade 0/POW:3000)"

Misaki then continued.

"Since I will be teaching you, I'll take the first turn.

At the start of turn player must stand their units (i.e. place them vertically) and draw."

She drew her card.

"On Cray we are given two powers. One of them is Ride. This is done by placing a unit of a grade above on the VC.

I ride **Weather Girl, Milk**(Grade 1/POW:6000). Now you must know that many units have their own abilities or skills that can be used to the player's advantage. I activate Lozenge Magus's skill. When a unit of the same clan rides this unit, I can call this unit to rear-guard circle (RC).

Call is the other power given to us. It basically means that you can place units that are of equal or of lower grade than the vanguard in the (RC), most of the time from the hand, to support your vanguard. After all a leader is nothing without his/her allies."

"Ohh I get it! Calling your allies to help you win the battle. Neat!" Gohan exclaimed.

"Yeah. It is very important so make sure to remember it. Anyways moving on.

Since the this is the first turn of the battle, I can't attack you. As I can't do anything else, I end my turn and pass it over to you."

(Misaki turn end)

**[ ][Weather Girl, Milk][ ]**

**[ ][Lozenge Magus][ ]**

**Misaki hand:5**

**Gohan hand:5**

**Misaki damage:0**

**Gohan damage:0**

"Alright then it's my turn. Stand and draw. I ride **Oracle Guardian, Gemini**(Grade 1/POW:8000). Using Lozenge Magus's skill she moves back. Umm ok what now?" Gohan asked.

"Now since you're going second you get to attack first. To attack you simply have to rest your unit(i.e. turn it horizontal). The unit's attack power determines the strength of the attack. The attack is only successful if the attacker's power is equal or greater to the targeted unit's attack power. But that not all.

You see units in the back row can support/boost the attack of a front row unit. By resting a back row unit in the same column as the attacking unit, you can add the back unit's attack power to the attacker's power."

"Wow so the back row units can reinforce the attack. Hmm this might help when normally an attack won't hit because of lack of power, but supporting with a unit with appropriate power can make it successful." Gohan analysed.

Hearing this Misaki and Shin were intrigued.

_'He is a sharp one. He is grasping the rules quickly and making quick analysis of various moves to use them effectively. Hmm he will be a great opponent against any player, even Kai, if he gains some experience. Card Capital might just get a new talented regular'_ were Shin's thoughts. He had been watching their game so far and was quite happy. Misaki was a good teacher and Gohan was a very talented student. He had a feeling that it wouldn't be long before Gohan became an incredible cardfighter.

Back to the game Misaki responded.

"Yeah back row unit's can support your attacks but there are limits. Not all units can boost an attack. Look at you units carefully. There is an icon beneath their grade. This icon depicts their characteristics that commom within their respective grade. You see only grade 0 and grade 1 units can boost your units. Grade 2's and grade 3's have their own characteristics which I will explain later. Anyways continue with your turn."

"Ohh right! Okay then .. _'Since Gemini is stronger than Milk' _Gemini attacks Milk! (8000 vs 6000)"

"Also when the vanguard is attacking, you can reveal the top card of your deck and put it in your hand. This is called Drive Check."

"Ok then .. Drive check!"

Gohan revealed the top card of his deck. On seeing the card Misaki winced briefly which was caught by Gohan who asked what was the matter.

Misaki answered him" Oracle Guardian, Nike!Nice draw. The card you revealed is critical trigger. You see on the top right corner of the card you can see an icon. This states that it is a trigger unit.

When trigger is revealed during a check, you are given 2 effects. First effect is that you get to add 5000 power to unit of your choice. Second effect depends solely on the type of trigger.

There are 4 types of triggers: Draw, Stand, Critical, Heal."

She briefly pointed to a board that had pictures of all four triggers so that he can see what each trigger looks like.

"I'll explain them to you as we progress in the game. Right now the one you have drawn is Critical Trigger. This allows you to give a unit of your choice Power+5000 &amp; Critical+1."

"Umm what's a critical?" Gohan couldn't help but ask.

"Its quite simple. You see when a rear guard is hit, it is sent to the Drop Zone (aka graveyard). But when a vanguard is hit, damage is inflicted. This simply means to place the top card deck in damage zone. FYI triggers are also checked for this and this is called Damage Check. Critical is basically the number of damage inflicted when that attack hits a vanguard(which by default is 1 unless the critcal is increased). The first player to get 6 damage loses the game."

"Ok then I give all effects to Gemini and inflict 2 damage." (POW:13000 /Critical:2 vs 6000)

"Very well then. I check two cards. Damage Check! First...nothing...Second...nothing. Thats two damage for me."

"Hmmm I can't do anything else so I end my turn."

(Gohan turn end)

**[ ] [Oracle Guardian, Gemini] [ ]**

**[ ] [Lozenge Magus] [ ]**

**Gohan hand:5**

**Misaki hand:5**

**Gohan damage:0**

**Misaki damage:2**

"Very well then. Its my turn. Stand and draw. I ride **Maiden of Libra** (Grade 2/POW:9000). I call **Silent Tom**(Grade 2/POW:8000) as well as **Oracle Guardian, Gemini**(Grade 1/POW:8000) to the back row."

She continued.

"Gemini boosts Silent Tom on an attack on your vanguard. (8000+8000=16000 vs 8000)"

"Damage check!...nothing. Umm hey can we guard against attacks using cards in our hands? I mean they have a shield power."

Misaki was actually surprised. _'He managed to figure that out all by himself? Most begginers have to be told that they can actually defend themselves. He's got a sharp mind that's for sure.' _

Nevertheless she replied "Yes you can by placing the guardian unit in the Guardian Circle (GC). That units shield power is added to your defended unit's power. The attack will not hit if the your total defense power is greater than my total offense power (drive triggers included).

Now I attack with Libra supported by Lozenge Magus. Her skill activates. When she boosts an attack, power+3000 is added to the attack. (3000+3000+9000=15000 vs 8000)"

"I guard with Oracle Guardian, Nike(Shield:10000). Your attack won't make through." Gohan ready to defend. (15000 vs 8000+10000=18000)

"We'll see about that. Drive check... I got Dream Eater! Thats a draw trigger. Thats power+5000 to Libra and I draw a card. The attack hits." (15000+5000=20000 vs 18000)

"Aww man! Damage check! ...nothing. That's another damage for me."

"Libra's skill: Since her attack hit, I can Counter Blast 2 -which means flipping two unflipped cards in the damage zone- and draw a card. Lozenge Magus's skill, after boosting an attack, at the ending of turn, she is sent back to the deck and I reshuffle my deck. I end my turn."

(Misaki turn end)

**[ ] [Maiden of Libra] [Silent Tom]**

**[ ] [ ] [Oracle Guardian, Gemini]**

**Misaki hand:5**

**Gohan hand:4**

**Misaki damage:2**

**Gohan damage:2**

Gohan didn't do anything but gaze at the cards in his hand. After a couple of moments he started his turn.

"Alright! Its my turn! Stand and draw. I ride **Oracle Guardian, Wiseman**(Grade 2/POW:10000). I call **Maiden of Libra**(Grade 2/POW:9000) and **Battle Sister, Cocoa**(Grade 1/POW:6000). Cocoa's skill: If I have an Oracle Thinl Tank vanguard, I can check the top card of my deck and send it to the top or bottom of my deck."

He picked the top card and inspected it and finally decided its fate.

"I'll leave it at the top. Now I attack your vanguard Libra with my rear guard Libra supported by Cocoa. (9000+6000=15000 vs 9000)"

"Hmm I don't guard"_ 'I only have a total of 15000 shield in my hand and I don't want to use an intercept just yet. Its best to let it go through and defend against the vanguard's attack.'_

"The attack goes through. Damage check!...nothing."

Gohan gave a little smile.

"Libra's skill. Counter blast 2 and I draw a card. Now Wiseman attacks Libra with support from Lozenge. Her skill adds power+3000." (10000+3000+3000=16000 vs 9000)."

Misaki looked in thought._'That card he left on the top must be a trigger. Chances are that it is a critical trigger. I can't let it through!'_

"No chance! Dream Eater and Emergency Alarmer will guard that. The attack fails. (16000 vs 9000+5000+10000=24000) Even if you get a trigger, the attack won't go through!"

At this Gohan looked a bit unsettled. Seeing this Misaki knew that her decision was correct.

Meanwhile Shin was having his own thoughts. _'He tried to use Cocoa's skill to get a sure trigger. Incredibly impressive tactic for a first timer! But Misaki is no slouch either. Even though she doesn't have a lot of experience, she's good enough to beat several regular cardfighters. Your tactic while good, won't work on her. Unless of course the trigger is...'_

Unaware of Shin's thoughts Gohan carried on."Drive check! I got Emergency Alarmer! Thats a stand trigger! Libra stands back up with power+5000!"

_'..a stand trigger!'_Shin finished.

Misaki looked startled, while Shin simply smiled.

"I mean thats how the stand trigger works right? I thought that the stand trigger allows me to stand one of my rear-guard units ( the name of the trigger tipped me off hehe ) also it was my hunch that it won't allow my vanguard to stand up. So I thought it was best to first attack with Libra then my vanguard so that Libra can stand again. Hehe" Gohan sheepishly explained while rubbing the back of his head with his free hand.

Misaki simply stared at Gohan.

_'He only studied his hand for a few moments and was able to conjure a strategy like that? He didn't even knew how stand trigger works but he somehow got an understanding of it by just using his own intellect. Not only that he built a decent strategy around it. That trigger just gave him another attack! Its his first game but he is playing like an experienced player. His ability to think up strategies on the fly even with incomplete knowledge is pretty frightening! I mustn't take him lightly. For someone who just started... H-he's amazing'_ Misaki thought with a bit of awe.

The source of her awe wasn't the strategy he used. It was a pretty decent play but a lot of think tank users use that same play, herself included. But those were done by regular players not first timers! This is what left her awestruck.

"Now lets do this! Libra attacks your vanguard! (9000+5000=14000 vs 9000)"

"I don't guard. Damage check! ... Nothing. Another damage for me."

"Hehe! Alright thats four damage! This is really heating up" Gohan chimed in.

He was getting fired up by playing this game. It sure was fun!

"Lozenge Magus's skill, she moves back to the deck and I reshuffle. With that I end my turn."

(Gohan turn end)

**[Maiden of Libra] [Oracle Guardian, Wiseman] [ ]**

**[Battle Sister, Cocoa] [ ] [ ]**

**Gohan hand: 3**

**Misaki hand: 3**

**Gohan damage: 2**

**Misaki damage: 4**

Misaki began her turn.

"Its my turn. Stand and draw. Shine the path towards the future, Yata no Kagami! I ride **CEO Amaterasu**! (Grade 3/POW:10000)and then I call **Oracle Guradian, Wiseman**(Grade 2/POW:10000) and **Weather Girl, Milk**(Grade 1/ POW: 6000). Amaterasu's skill, I Soul Charge 1 (-i.e. placing the top card of my deck under the vanguard. P.S. cards under the vanguard are called as soul.-) and I get to check the top card of my deck and place it at the top or bottom of my deck. Hmmm I keep it at the top. Now I attack!

Gemini supports Tom in an attack against your vanguard. (8000+8000=16000 vs 10000)"

"Emergency Alarmer will guard th-"Gohan started but was quickly interupted by Misaki.

"No chance! Silent Tom's skill prevents you from guarding with grade 0s."

"Eh? Umm then ... I don't guard. The attack hits. Damage check! ... Nothing..."

Gohan places that card in the damage zone.

"Now CEO Amaterasu with support from Milk attacks your vanguard! (10000+6000=16000 vs 10000) Are you gonna guard?"

Gohan looked at his hand then shook his head, implying that he won't guard.

"Very well then. There's something you should know about grade 3s. While they can't be used for defending, grade 3's are incredibly useful when in VC. You see all grade 3s have Twin Drive!

This means that instead of drive checking 1 card, I can check 2 cards." Misaki finished.

Gohan looked shocked as he realised something. "Wait a second! This means that not only there is a chance of getting two consecutive triggers but that also means two extra cards for you!"

Hearing this Misaki simply gave a small smile. "Yes twin drive gives me 2 cards and even if I don't get any triggers, more cards are always welcome when defending"

"Ok! I got it" Gohan finally said.

"Well then lets check the twin drive! First Check!...Critical trigger! Power+5000 to Wiseman and Amaterasu will keep the critical. Now second check!... *sigh* nothing.

(POW:16000/Critical:2 vs 10000)

"Crap-baskets! Damage check! First...Nothing...Second...damn nothing..That's two more damage making a total of 5 damage and she still has another attack. I have to defend against it!"

Misaki looked ready to finish the game."For my final attack Wise man attacks your vanguard" (10000+5000=15000 vs 10000)

Too bad for her Gohan won't be giving up that easily.

"No thank you! Emergency Alarmer will guard that!" (15000 vs 10000+10000=20000)

"Very well. I end my turn"

(Misaki turn end)

**[Oracle Guardian, Wiseman] [CEO Amaterasu] [Silent Tom]**

**[ ] [Weather Girl, Milk] [Oracle Guardian, Gemini]**

**Misaki hand:3**

**Gohan hand:2**

**Misaki damage:4**

**Gohan damage:5**

"Its my turn!"

_'This is it! If I'm gonna win I have to win in this turn otherwise I'll lose the game! I just have to deliver two damage. It will be tough but I think I can manage that.'_

Miskai looked calm on the outside but on the inside she was quite unsettled._ 'I still don't have lot of shield. I drew Nike last turn but I don't have Chocolat so I can't nullify an attack. My hand has only 3 cards which consists of one grade 0 and two grade 3s, thats a total shield of 10000. With Wiseman's and Tom's intercepts that makes it a total of 20000. Its not much but it will have to do.'_

Without any further ado Gohan began his decisive turn.

"Stand and draw. I ride **CEO Amaterasu**(Grade 3/POW:10000) and call another **CEO Amaterasu**(Grade 3/POW:10000) and **Oracle Guardian, Gemini**(Grade 1/POW:8000). Amatetasu's skill, soul charge 1 and I check my deck's top card and decide its fate. It moves to the bottom."

Watching all this made Misaki tense._ 'He used up his entire hand! He really is going for an all out attack! Better be careful'_

Unaware of her thoughts Gohan continued.

"I attack your vanguard with Libra supported by Cocoa. (9000+6000=15000)"

"No guard. Damage check!... Nothing" _'Thats five damage.. I have to stop his other attacks somehow if I'm gonna win'_

"Libra's counter blast 2, I draw a card. Next my vanguard with support from Gemini attacks your vanguard! (10000+8000=18000 vs 10000)"

"No way! I guard with Nike and Tom intercepts! Intercept: it means placing a rear guard in the GC at a time of attack on any other of my units. Only grade 2s can intercept." _'Right now he'll need two triggers to get this through'_

(18000 vs 10000+10000+5000=25000)

Now Gohan was freaking out. "Whhhaatttt? Why didn't you tell me that sooner? *gulp* well ... Here goes nothing! Twin drive! First check... Ohh yeah! Critical trigger! All effects to my vanguard! ... Now for the second check... Alright a heal trigger! Pow+5000 to my vanguard but whats the second effect?"

Before Misaki could answer a voice came from behind him.

"If you have damage equal or more than your opponent you can heal one point of damage by placing a card from the damage zone to the drop zone."

Gohan turned around to face the new yet familiar voice and came face to face with none other than Toshiki Kai, the guy he had met at Hitsue Senior High along with Miwa.

"Hey I met y-" Before he could finish Kai interupted him.

"Finish your game first. Then you could fool around" Kai chided him.

Gohan had the decency to look sheepish and turned back to Misaki.

"Alright! Misaki lets do this! I recover one damage and the attack goes through!"

(Pow:18000+5000+5000=28000/Critical:2 vs 25000)

"*sigh* very well.. Damage check! First... Nothing..well looks like I lost. Well done Gohan!" Misaki finished with a gentle smile.

"Ohh yeahh! Haha I won! I won my first game!" Gohan shouted out in glee.

"Haha you sure did Gohan! That was a great fight!" Shin complimented him.

Suddenly there were a number of cheers for him. It was then he realized that quite a bit of customers had entered the shop and his fight had attracted quite a bit of crowd, which was now praising him for his cardfight. The shop which was pretty much empty half an hour ago was now full of people cardfighting each other. And even though he just finished a game he was just itching to play more.

_He just can't wait to have another game of Vanguard!_

***END OF CHAPTER***

**Next Time: Gohan meets Aichi and gang!**

**And there it is the first chapter. I just had an idea of doing this and couldn't get it out of my head. I just had to try this one. I hope it came out okay. If it's not satisfactory be free to tell me about what was it that you didn't like and I'll try to rectify it as much as I can. **

**Thank You for Reading**

**Review please! Also any kinds of opinions and ideas are appreciated.**


	4. RIDE 04: Gohan Meets Aichi & Gang

**Vanguard Saiyan**

***Author Note: Hi everyone ! I had this idea and simply had to try it. So Don't be too harsh please! All kinds of criticism are welcome as well your ideas on how can I improve myself. This is a Dragon Ball Z and Cardfight! Vanguard Crossover. I haven't seen many of these.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own neither DBZ nor Cardfight! Vanguard.**

**READ THIS FIRST AS ITS QUITE IMPORTANT!**

**First of all let me answer some of the questions asked in the previous chapter.**** (Note: the answers are a bit more detailed than my previous A/N and review)**

**1.) I **_**never**_** said that Gohan &amp; Miskai were using Trial Decks. Shin was the one who gave Gohan his deck. He said that it was the same as Misaki's deck, i.e. their decks were identical.**

_***The line about making decks from scratch is better than Trial Decks might have caused this confusion. For that I apologize.**_

**Th****e**** deck**** used in this chappie**** was a mixture of OTT cards from the first two sets. The stand trigger Emergency Alarmer was in the second set, just like Silent Tom.**

****Basically the deck is same as the one Misaki used in episode 4 but with the addition of stand trigger.**

**2.) About the stand triggers in their decks, the****y were put in there by Shin so that Gohan could learn about all the triggers and also so that Misaki could experience playing with a slightly different deck.**

**3.) About Lozenge Magus's skill:**

_**[AUTO]:When another «Oracle Think Tank» rides this unit, you may call this card to (RC).**_

_**[AUTO](RC):When this unit boosts, the boosted unit gets [Power]+3000 until end of that battle, and at the beginning of the end phase of that turn, return this unit to your deck, and shuffle your deck. **_

**Straight from wiki/Lozenge_Magus**

**It clearly states that Lozenge Magus is sent to the deck at the beginning of the end phase of the turn. That means after it boosts an attack, it is sent back to deck at the time of **_**ending the turn**_**… **_**not**_** right after the attack.**

**4.) ****From now on**** I will take care of showing the Drive and Damage checks**** if I can.**

**In the end I thank you for being so attentive to my story :)**

**Chapter 4:**

**Aichi Sendou** was having a great day. He had managed to answer all his teachers' various questions and thus managed to avoid their wrath. Not only that, he had played a lot of vanguard with his two friends **Katsumi Morikawa** and **Yuta Izaki**. He had also won every single game! That was one hell of a confidence booster.

But he knew that he was still a novice. While he was nowhere near Kai's level, he knew he was getting stronger bit by bit. And he needed all the experience he can get if he wanted to achieve that level. While cardfighting against Morikawa and Izaki was fine, he knew he still had a long way to go.

On his way to Card Capital, Aichi began to think about the strongest cardfighters he knew.

**Kamui ****Katsuragi**, the "Grade School Whirlwind" as Shin likes to call him, was a kid he knew was strong. He had become a good friend to Aichi although they don't talk too much as Kamui just visited Card Capital whenever he wanted and when he visits, he mostly tries and fails to impress Aichi's little sister crazy attempts to impress her do seem like comedic relief and make him look silly, but Aichi knew that Kamui was _very_ strong! Also he knew he wasn't strong enough to beat Kamui yet, after all it had been only a few days since they first fought. While he had gotten better he still didn't know if he could withstand against Kamui's Brutal Jack.

**Toshiki Kai** was definitely the strongest player he had ever seen! Hedismisses Aichi like he's a nobody and simply outright refuses to play him unless Aichi got much better. He knew that Kai was currently undefeated ever since he moved back in town. He was _that_ good. And it was Aichi's dream to be able to face against Kai as an equal.

**Misaki Tokura**was a also a strong player. But getting her to play could be tough as she is so busy with helping in the store most of the time. Just like him she had only started playing recently. In fact he was her first opponent. He had been playing longer than her, albeit by only a few days. But….. she still beat him…...

His good mood went down the drain just remembering about it. Granted that she knew the game better than him, courtesy of her watching others play, the loss still stung a bit. Before playing her he had been on a winning streak, although most were against Morikawa, so thats not saying much. Now that he thinks about it, he might have become a bit too confident as well. Probably that was the reason Shin the shop manager had made him play against Misaki, yeah Shin was shrewd like that. Well that fight did knock him down a few pegs. That fight also taught him the importance of having grade 3's in his deck.

While he had won a lot of games with only his avatar, Blaster Blade, the twin drive ability of grade 3s and even their individual abilities were really powerful. After all he had managed to push Kamui to five damage by using Solitary Knight, Gancelot's skill, even though the twin drive had failed.

"Hey Aichi! Whatcha thinkin about?" Izaki's voice brought him out of his thoughts.

"Huh? Ohh nothing really" Aichi finished sheepishly.

"Hehe! This little brat must be thinking that he is a pretty good cardfighter eh? Ha too bad but you have to beat me, the one and only Master Morikawa! Muhahahaha" Morikawa boasted arrogantly with a booming laugh (just think of Mouri's laugh from Detective Conan).

Both Aichi and Izaki sweatdropped at this.

_'As if beating him is hard to do!'_Having enough of that annoying laugh, Izaki decided to burst poor Morikawa's bubble.

"Uhh... But he already did that buddy. He has beaten you like 20 something times today. I think thats a new record..."

Morikawa could only try and fail to stammer up a response to that one.

"Hehehe..."poor Aichi could only laugh nervously at his friends' antics.

Izaki decided that it was time for the chapter to move on so the readers dont get bored, since the author is a lazy bastard.

**Stop breaking the fourth wall damn it! And who are you to call me lazy? huh?Anyways moving on...**

The trio kept moving forward till they reached their destination i.e. card capital.

It was when they entered the shop that they noticed something off.

Usually at this time of day, customers are seen cardfighting each other. But today all of them were gathered around a single table and were watching an ongoing game-

"Ohh yeahh! Haha I won! I won my first game!" Came an excited shout from the table which they still couldn't see due to everyone surrounding it.

Wierd part is that even_ Kai_ looked as if he was observing the game before, although without too much interest. And that must mean that it must have been a good game.

"Huh? Whats all the commotion about?" Izaki's question snapped him out of his thoughts.

Damn he was spacing out a lot today!**No shit Sherlock! **Damn it Author stop breaking the fourth wall. **Fine fine... Honestly... I get no respect... Not even by the characters of my own fanfic... *sigh* .. Back to the chapter...**

Shin looked more than happy to answer Izaki's question.

"Hehe you see boys today a new kid just came in the shop today. He wanted to learn vanguard so I had asked Misaki to teach him while playing with him. But it s-"

Morikawa interrupted him with a pale face." Whoa whoa hold on a sec! You mean that boy had to be taught by _Miskai _? The same girl who is so scary that she can probably freeze the underworld by simply glaring at it? That poor little guy! You should have simply sent him to me, Master Morikawa! He could've become a champion under the tutelage of Morikawa's Vanguard School™. I would've - OOF!"

Izaki had decided to stop Morikawa by punching him in the stomach.

Now even Shin had to sweatdrop. But he continued nevertheless.

"You know dont let Misaki know you said that..."

If possible Morikawa's face became even paler in horror, which caused his friends to snicker.

Nevertheless Shin continued. "Anyways as I was saying. It turned out that this guy is a prodigy! He learned the rules quickly and even started to make his own strategies! Which is pretty amazing, as it was his first game"

Aichi and his friends couldn't help but be impressed at this newcomer. They made a point to meet him and befriend him.

"Hiya!"

As if summoned, Gohan appeared in front of them. Scaring the crap out of them and causing Morikawa to unleash a *ahem* manly shriek.

~~Cue awkward silence~~

Aichi decided to start off the conversation.

"Hi there! My name is Aichi Sendou. And these are my friends Katsumi Morikawa and Yuta Izaki." Aichi introduced himself and his friends to Gohan.

Gohan returned the greeting in kind.

"My name is Gohan Son. You can call me Gohan. I'm new here. Nice to meet you"

After the greetings were over, Shin decided to make his point.

"You see guys Gohan is the one I was telling you about. He just started vanguard today and was able to win impressively."

Gohan couldn't help but be a little sheepish at such praise.

"Hehe I just got lucky. Nothing special"

"Hmm whatever you say kid whatever you say." Shin was not one to be fooled. He knew a prodigy when he saw one and his instincts were telling him that Gohan was a prodigy on a whole new level. And he always follows his gut.

Or maybe that was because he was hungry? Hmm... If only he had Muffin-Button™ in the store. Mmmm... Yummy yummy muffins whenever you want.

***stomach growling* Dammit now even I'm starting to get hungry...**

Ignoring the childish author of this story, Shin continued to dream of yummy yummy muffins... Mmmmmmm...

"Uhh Shin.. You're drooling.." Gohan' deadpanned voice snapped Shin out of his thoughts.

"Uhh yeah *cough* my bad. Anyways Gohan I think you should become a shop regular. I'm positive that with a little bit of experience, you'll be tough challenge for anyone." Shin said his piece.

Gohan could only rub the back of his neck with a sheepish smile on his face. He was feeling embarrassed by being praised so much.

Meanwhile Aichi was having his own thoughts.

_'I've got a feeling that what Shin said is true. He only gives praise when its deserved. Gohan won his first game which he played against Misaki. Which means that he was able to defeat Misaki. But that might have been because she was taking it easy on him as it was his first game. But still he really must be something..'_

Aichi decided that he had to play against Gohan. He really wanted to see Gohan's skill in a friendly match.

"Hey Gohan would you like t-"

"I challenge you to a cardfight Gohan!" Poor Aichi didn't have the chance to say as Izaki interrupted.

"Bring it on Izaki! Lets do this!... Oh Aichi were you saying something?" Gohan asked his new friend.

But Aichi only shook his head in negative. "No its nothing" _'Thats ok too. I'll play him some other time. Besides I still get to watch him play'_

"All right then lets get started!... Hey Shin do you mind if I use that deck again?"

"Sure thi-" Poor Shin was interrupted by Misaki who looked a little ticked off.

"Here use this. Its my _real_ deck. The decks we used in our match were different. Apparently Shin made some changes to _my_ deck _without_ my permission. Care to explain that Shin?" Misaki frostily asked Shin while handing Gohan the deck.

"Now now calm down Misaki. I only added those stand triggers so that Gohan could get see the effects of all the four triggers. That way he wont be caught off-guard by a trigger he might not have known. And besides how can you know whats best if you dont try new things? Right? …..Right?" Shin pleaded with a petrified face. But who could blame him? Misaki's glares were scary!

Leaving Shin to be chewed out by Misaki, Gohan and Izaki made their way to an empty table and took their seats. Aichi and Morikawa followed while Kai and Miwa watched from distance. They didn't have anything better to do anyways.

"Alright! Lets do this Gohan. Dont feel too bad when I beat you okay?" Izaki taunted playfully.

"Ohh I wont be that easy to take down Izaki. I'll do my best to beat you, so you better be careful" Gohan responded in kind.

Both of them placed their starting vanguards facedown and shuffled their decks. After the shuffling was done, both of them placed their decks in the deck zone and drew the top 5 cards. It was time to begin!

_(Note: Izaki is using a Tachikaze and Kagero mix deck. Whereas Gohan is using an Oracle Think Tank deck, for now at least.)_

"**Stand up! My vanguard!**"

Gohan's unit was "**Lozenge Magus**(Grade:0/POW:3000)"

Izaki revealed his unit "**Ironclad Dragon, Shieldon**(Grade:0/POW:6000)"

Gohan decided to start things off.

"I'll go first. I stand and draw. I ride **Weather Girl, Milk**(Grade:1/POW:6000). Lozenge Magus's skill, when an Oracle Think Tank (OTT for short) unit rides over it, I can call her to a (RC). Since this the first turn, I cant attack you. So I end my turn."

(Gohan turn end)

**[ ] [Weather Girl, Milk] [ ]**

**[ ] [Lozenge Magus] [ ]**

**Gohan hand:5**

**Izaki hand:5**

**Gohan damage:0**

**Izaki damage:0**

With that it was Izaki's turn.

"Alright then. I stand and draw. I ride**Sonic Noa**(Grade:1/POW:8000) and I call **Embodiment of Armor, Bahr**(Grade:1/POW:8000) to the back row (RC). Now I attack!

My Noa attacks your Milk with support from Bahr(8000+8000=16000 vs 6000). You gonna guard?"

Gohan simply shook his head, implying that he wont guard.

"Ok then. Drive check!"

Izaki checked the top card of his deck which was revealed to be...

**Embodiment of Spear, Tahr**, a critical trigger.

"Oh yeah! I scored a critical trigger! All effects to Sonic Noa (16000+5000=21000/Critical:2 vs 6000). Thats two damage to you."

"Fine. Damage check. First check..."

The card revealed was **Maiden of Libra**, no trigger.

"Second check..."

The second card turned out to be **Dream Eater**, a draw trigger.

Gohan was happy "A draw trigger! Nice! Thats Pow+5000 to Milk and I draw one card."

"Since I dont have any more attacks, I end my turn"

(Izaki turn end)

**[ ] [Sonic Noa] [ ]**

**[ ] [Embodiment of Armor, Bahr] [ ]**

**Izaki hand:5**

**Gohan hand:6**

**Izaki damage:0**

**Gohan damage:2**

Now it was Gohan's turn now.

"I stand and draw. I ride **Maiden of Libra**(Grade:2/POW:9000). And I call **Silent Tom**(Grade:2/POW:8000) and **Oracle Guardian, Gemini**(Grade:1/POW:8000) to the (RC). Now I attack!

Tom attacks Noa with support from Gemini (8000+8000=16000 vs 8000). Tom's skill, you cant defend his attack with grade 0s"

Izaki chose not to guard."I dont guard. Damage check..."

The card revealed to be **Sonic Noa**. No trigger.

He placed it in the damage zone.

Gohan continued.

"Now Libra attacks with support from Lozenge. Lozenge Magus's skill adds another 3000 to this attack (9000+3000+3000=15000 vs 8000). Will you guard?"

"I sure will. I guard with **Ironclad Dragon, Shieldon**(Grade:0/Shield:10000)."

(15000 vs 8000+10000=18000)

_'This should be enough unless he draws a trigger'_ Izaki thought with some desperation.

"Ok then. Drive check!'

Gohan checked the top card which was revealed as...

**Oracle Guardian, Nike**. A critical trigger. Poor Izaki.

Gohan smirked. "Critical trigger! All effects to Libra (15000+5000=20000/Critical:2 vs 18000). The attack hits and thats 2 more damage."

Izaki looked really anxious right now. "Damage Check! First..."

First card was **Dragon Knight, Nehalem**. No trigger. It was placed in the damage zone.

"Second..."

Was revealed to be **Tyrant, Deathrex**. No trigger there either. That too was put in the damage zone.

"Damn" poor Izaki could only curse his luck. _'What a time to draw a critical trigger!'_

"Thats two damage for you. But thats not all! Since Libra's attack hit, I can use her skill. Counter blast 2 and I draw one card. Also Lozenge Magus skill, after she boosts an attack, at the ending of my turn, she is send back to the deck and I reshuffle my deck."

And he did just that.

"Thats the end of my turn"

(Gohan turn end)

**[ ] [Maiden of Libra] [Silent Tom]**

**[ ] [ ] [Oracle Guardian, Gemini]**

**Gohan hand:6**

**Izaki hand:4**

**Gohan damage:2**

**Izaki damage:3**

It was now Izaki's turn, who started to freak out seeing Gohan's skills.

_'W-what skill! Not only he dealt me three damage in a single turn, he even managed to build up his hand. Is this really his first day? He plays like a regular! This is bad... If this keeps on I'll lose!'_

He could now see why Shin praised Gohan so much.

Anyways he continued.

"Its my turn. Stand and draw. I ride **Assault Dragon, Blightops**(Grade:2/POW:9000). I call **Dragon Knight, Nehalem**(Grade:2/POW:10000) and **Embodiment of Spear, Tahr**(Grade:0/POW:5000) to (RC). Now time to even the damage!

Nehalem, with support from Tahr, attacks your vanguard Libra (10000+5000=15000 vs 9000). You gonna guard?"

"No I wont. Damage check."

The card checked turned out to be **CEO Amaterasu**. No trigger. Gohan placed it in the damage zone.

"Now for my vanguard's attack. Bahr supports Blightops in an attack against your vanguard (9000+8000=17000)"

"Not happening! I guard with **Oracle Guardian, Nike**(Grade:0/Shield:10000) and **Dream Eater**(Grade:0/Shield:5000). Now even if you get a trigger, the attack wont hit. (17000 vs 9000+10000+5000=24000)"

Izaki looked on with frustration.

_'Grrr... He's right. Even if I get the trigger, the attack still wont be strong enough to break through his defences. Dammit!'_

"*sigh* Drive check.."

Drive check revealed...

**Sonic Noa**. No trigger. His attack failed.

"I have no choice but to end my turn"

(Izaki turn end)

**[Dragon Knight, Nehalem] [Assault Dragon, Blightops] [ ]**

**[Embodiment of Spear, Tahr] [Embodiment of Armor, Bahr] [ ]**

**Izaki hand:3**

**Gohan hand:4**

**Izaki damage:3**

**Gohan damage:3**

With high hopes Gohan started his turn.

"My turn. I stand and draw. I ride **CEO Amaterasu**(Grade:3/POW:10000). Amaterasu's skill I soul charge 1 and check the top card of my deck and send it to the top or bottom. Hmmm I send it to the bottom. Next I call **Battle Sister, Cocoa**(Grade:1/POW:6000). Her skill allows me to check the top card of deck and decide its fate. I'll keep it at the top. Now I call **Battle Sister Mocha**(Grade:2/POW:8000) and **Oracle Guardian, Gemini**(Grade:1/POW:8000) to the (RC). Time to attack!

Silent Tom, with support from Gemini attacks your vanguard. Silent Tom's skill prevents you from guarding with grade 0s. (8000+8000=16000 vs 9000)."

"I dont guard... Damage check!"

The card drawn was...

**Ironclad Dragon, Shieldon**. No trigger for poor Izaki. Shieldon was placed in the damage zone.

Gohan continued his assault.

"Next. Cocoa supports Amaterasu in an attack against your vanguard. (10000+6000=16000 vs 9000)"

"No chance! I guard with **Sonic Noa**(Grade:1/Shield:5000) and **Dragon Dancer, Monica**(Grade:0/Shield:5000) as well as intercept with **Dragon Knight, Nehalem**(Grade:2/Shield:5000). Thats a total defense of 24000. You'll need two triggers to get past this." _'I hope he doesn't draw two triggers or I'm finished. I dont have anymore defensive cards so if I can guard against this one, then even if I dont guard the next one I can still be in the game. But if he does get two, then I can only hope for a heal trigger.'_

"Very well Izaki. Its time to check the twin drive. First check!"

Gohan checked the top card of his deck which was revealed to be...

**Dream Eater**. A draw trigger!

"I got a draw trigger! Thats Power+5000 to Amaterasu and I draw one card. Now second check..."

Izaki looked nervous. This was it. The deciding moment if the battle. This will determine whether he wins or not.

Gohan took a deep breath and checked the card at the top. He suddenly smirked and Izaki felt his hopes dim. The revealed was ...

**Battle Sister, Chocolat**. No trigger.

Izakin sighed in relief but his relief was short lived when he saw Gohan was still smirking.

"Why are you so happy? You didn't get a trigger, so your attack failed. Now even if the next attack hits it'll only push me to five damage."

"Hehehe you mean you still haven't figured it out Izaki?" Gohan asked, his eyes twinkling with mischief.

Izaki, for some unknown reason, felt nervous. "W-what do you mean?"

Gohan decided that it was time to tell him.

"Tell me Izaki, how many cards do I have in my hand?"

Confused by the question but Izaki still answered. "Uhh four cards... Why?"

"You see Izaki.. My vanguard Amaterasu has a nifty little skill. During my turn, if I have 4 or more cards in my hand, then Amaterasu gets power+4000."

Izaki was shocked. How could he have forgotten something like _that?_ He had seen Misaki play before. He should have remembered that particular skill.

"But that means..." He began but never got the chance to finish.

"Yup! With an addition if 4000 power, this attack breaks through your guard! (16000+5000+4000=25000 vs 24000) Thats another damage to you!"

"Awww man! Damage check!"

The card turned out to be **Dragon Monk, Gojo**. Not a trigger. Gojo was placed in the damage zone.

_'Thats five damage! I need a heal trigger to survive the next attack.."_

Gohan kept up the pressure.

"Now for my last attack! Mocha with support from Gemini attacks your vanguad! Mocha's skill adds another 3000 power to this attack if I have 4 or more cards in my hand. Which I do... (8000+8000+3000=19000)."

"I cant guard... But if I can get a heal trigger... Damage check!"

The card turned out to be **Dragon Dancer, Monica**. A draw trigger but what he needed was a heal trigger. The draw trigger was useless in this situation. It was placed in the damage zone as well.

That was Izaki's sixth damage. Which means that he had lost and Gohan had won!

"Well looks like I lost" Izaki said with a little wry smile. Sure he lost but the game was fun!

"Alright! I did it!" Gohan was ecstatic over his win.

"Hahaha nice match Gohan! That was amazing!" Shin congratulated him. Everyone applauded him for his win. Even Izaki even though he had just lost.

Meanwhile sitting at a distance, Kai and Miwa were also talking about that match. Well more like Miwa was talking and Kai looked deep in thought.

"Man that was wicked! Even though he didn't get a trigger on the second check, he used Amaterasu's and Mocha's skills to power up his attack and win." Miwa exclaimed.

Kai finally voiced his opinion.

"Indeed. But the match was over even before the drive checks. When he rode Amaterasu he got to check the top card of his deck. He sent that to the bottom of deck as it wasn't a trigger.

Then he called Cocoa. Her skill allowed him to check another card which left on top as it was a draw trigger. Only then he called Mocha and Gemini. Leaving him one card in his hand.

The twin drive allows you to check 2 cards. When he got that draw trigger, it allowed him to draw another card. Combining the two from twin drive, one from the draw trigger and one in his hand, which makes a total of 4 cards."

Miwa caught on to what Kai was implying.

"Ahhh I get it! So because he knew that the card was a draw trigger, he was able to use all his cards except one. He knew he would have 4 cards by the end of twin drive(which would power up his units), so he was able to call the most units he could to maximize his attacks.

T-thats amazing! Its his first day and yet he was able think so far ahead.

Man I can see why the shop manager is all hyped up. If a player with that much potential becomes a shop regular, his shop's reputation will skyrocket."

Kai mentally agreed with him. Seeing Gohan in play, he couldn't help but be impressed. _'He's really good... For a rookie that is'_

Meanwhile Aichi, who had heard them, couldn't help but agree with Miwa. Gohan was the kind of player, he couldn't even fathom to describe.

_'So thats why the manager said that with a little experience, Gohan will be a challenge for anybody.'_

At the same time Kai was having his own thoughts.

_'The shop tournament will be in a few days. If he's participating, it will be interesting to play him.'_

He was finally looking forward to the upcoming tournament.

_The tournament wont be so boring after all._

**Next Time: Card Shop PSY?**

**And there it is the fourth chapter. I just had an idea of doing this and couldn't get it out of my head. I just had to try this one. I hope it came out okay. If it's not satisfactory be free to tell me about what was it that you didn't like and I'll try to rectify it as much as I can. **

**Thank You for Reading**

**Review please! Also any kinds of opinions and ideas are appreciated.**


	5. RIDE 05: Royal Match at CardShop PSY

**Vanguard Saiyan**

***Author Note: Hi everyone ! I had this idea and simply had to try it. So Don't be too harsh please! All kinds of criticism are welcome as well your ideas on how can I improve myself. This is a Dragon Ball Z and Cardfight! Vanguard Crossover. I haven't seen many of these.**

**Sorry for the late update by the way. I was pretty busy and could only get so much time write. So as a gift, here is my biggest chapter up to date. Over 7k words! I tried to get over 9000 but oh well :P**

**Disclaimer: I don't own neither DBZ nor Cardfight! Vanguard.**

**Chapter 5:**

Morikawa was not having a good day. No siree! Today was hell for him. He had bought two booster packs yesterday after Izaki's game with Gohan. He opened them today early in the morning in the hopes of getting some super awesome ultra powerful grade 3s, but noooo! All he scored were a bunch of grade 0s and 1s. Tch! Master Morikawa did not need anything lower than a grade 3. Period. Most of his deck was composed of amazing power cards that were grade 3s. But even with such a great deck, he just can't seem to win a single game! The hell!?

Suddenly the sound of the school bell reached his years. And he was still outside the school gate. Which meant that he...was...late..._again_ *gulp*

His internal ramblings had caused him to be late again! Even when the teacher, Mr Mark had warned him not to be late, he was yet again not punctual...

Oh crap.

"Crap crap crap..." Morikawa bolted to his class at top speed. Completely ignoring the fact that he just ran past a certain demi-saiyan, who was waving at him.

"Well... That was rude..." Seeing that he was ignored, Gohan huffed in annoyance. He then shook his head and decided to just head to his destination.

His destination? Classroom.

You see, today is the day that Gohan finally joins Hitsue Junior High. A week has passed since he arrived in this world. He has now gotten used to living here. Hence his decision to join the school. Also it was also a bonus that Aichi and his two friends were also students here. He found that by talking with them over the previous week.

Speaking of his new friends. In the past week he had gotten quite close to them. He got along with them pretty nicely. He had also played a lot of vanguard with them.

Morikawa, despite his boasts of being great, was a pretty bad player. He literally lost every single game horribly. And with pretty big margin too. Most of the times, he couldn't even inflict a single damage. He used a deck with a mix of cards (more like grade 3s) from all clans.

Izaki was a pretty decent player, although not that good. He made quite a lot of rookie mistakes that cost him the game. He was confident but not too cocky. He knew his limits and didn't boast false claims. He used a Tachikaze and Kagero mix deck.

But it was Aichi who surprised him the most. Aichi was shy and didn't have a lot of confidence. He constantly puts himself down. Despite this, he was a much better player than both of his friends combined. All he needed was to be confident in his own skills. He used a Royal Paladin deck.

Out of the three, Aichi was the only one against whom he had to fight somewhat seriously. Even though Aichi was not very strong right now, he had the potential to become one of the best players around the _world_. And thus he couldn't be underestimated. Gohan was sure of it.

Too bad not a lot of people realized it and simply branded him as a weakling. Oh well, they'll realize their mistake in the long run.

Anyways Gohan had played a lot last week and won every single game. But he knew that he still had a long way to go.

He wanted to try playing against Toshiki Kai and Kamui Katsuragi, the best players around. It was said that Kai was skilled enough to be the national champion. Kamui was said to be greatly skilled as well. Hearing this excited Gohan greatly. He wanted to play against them as soon as possible. But there was a problem.

He hadn't seen Kai since the day he started Vanguard. And that was a week ago. He tried to look for him but it was of no use. Kai rarely came to Card Capital and no one knew where he was.

It was the same for Kamui. He hadn't even met him. It turns out that Kamui hadn't come to Card Capital in the past 10-15 days. Which was somewhat odd, considering his crush on Aichi's little sister, Emi. Or maybe he hadn't visited the shop simply because Emi didn't visit it all that often. Hmm…

Gohan decided that he would simply wait till either one of them came at Card Capital again. Then he would have his match.

Right now he had a class to attend.

* * *

(After School)

School had ended and the gang was now on a train. Today they had decided to go to a card shop in the mall that was some distance away. "Umm guys why are we going to another shop? We can just go to Card Capital." Aichi asked his friends. Gohan had an idea but he kept quiet.

Izaki answered for him.

"Because it will be fun. And to get more experience. We need more experience and new cards if we want to win the Card Capital shop tournament."

"Shop tournament?" Gohan and Aichi asked.

"Yup! Every six months Card Capital organizes a vanguard shop tournament. Even players who are not shop regulars, can participate. It is a great way to test your skills against people who you don't know anything about. Tournaments are also a great way to make a name in the world of vanguard. The more tournaments you win, the more known you are." Izaki explained with a grin.

"Ohhh.." Gohan and Aichi had looks of understanding on their faces.

"The tournament is after 2 days. I am competing of course! So is Izaki. What about you Aichi? And you Gohan?" Morikawa asked the duo.

Gohan simply grinned "Hell yeah I will! This sounds too interesting to ignore. I can't wait for this tournament. Hehehe" Gohan was fired up for this.

But the same couldn't be said for Aichi. He didn't have the self confidence that his friends had. He believed that he wasn't ready for a tournament. According to him, his skills weren't that good. His friends tried to reason with him, but it was in vain. No matter what they said, he wouldn't budge from his decision. Seeing as they won't be able to convince him they dropped the topic.

For now that is.

Morikawa started to rant about how a super strong grade 3 was calling for his cardfighting soul. His friends tuned him out.

Half an hour later they finally reached the mall. But it turned out that Morikawa-who planned this trip- couldn't remember where the shop was. Perfect….

Now Aichi and Gohan stood in the mall, with annoyed looks on their faces. In front of them, Morikawa and Izaki were arguing with each other and creating a scene.

"I can't believe it Morikawa! How could you forget where the shop was? You just saw it yesterday!"

"I know I know.. But I can't seem to find it. It's weird..."

Finally Aichi had enough of their squabble.

"Hey it's ok guys. Stop fighting now. We can always come here later." Aichi tried to calm them both.

Suddenly Gohan and Aichi felt something. It was a weird feeling. It was as if something was calling for them. They didn't know how but they knew that it was definitely calling out the duo exclusively. Morikawa and Izaki were ignorant of it. Which means only Gohan and Aichi could sense it.

This troubled Gohan. He could _feel_ that something was calling for him. But he could not _detect_ any weird energy. It surely wasn't a natural phenomena but his energy sensing told him that nothing special was going on. Hence the reason he was feeling uneasy.

But nevertheless, they decided to follow it, just to find out what it was.

They soon came to the entrance of a weird shop. It was weird because unlike other shops which were easy to find, this shop was in a dark corner where it wouldn't be found easily.

The name of the shop was **PSY**.

"What is a shop doing in a dark corner like this?" Izaki couldn't help but ask.

Gohan shrugged his shoulders."Beats me" he simply replied. Although he did notice the security camera near the entrance, watching them.

_'The camera is working...which means that it isn't an abandoned shop. Someone is keeping an eye on us. Hmmm I wonder if they had a hand in us calling here.'_ Were his thoughts.

"Uhhh how do get inside? The door won't budge." Morikawa mused. Gohan walked forward and touched the door.

At that moment the door slid open. As if inviting them in.

"Well... That's convenient." Gohan drawled out.

They went inside to see what kind of shop it was. Once inside they were speechless.

It looked like a futuristic version of a card shop. The ceiling looked like that of a planetarium. There were cards for display around them. They looked real but turned out to be holograms on a closer inspection.

Morikawa couldn't hold in his amazement.

"Wh-what is this place? I-is this really a c-card shop?"

"Yes it is. And I would like to know why you are here?" An unknown voice called out to them.

They all turned towards the direction of the voice and saw a girl that looked to be younger than them. Her question finally registered in.

"Ohh nothing we were just wandering around and we just happened to find this shop. That's all." Gohan answered for his friends.

The girl stared at them, deep in thought. Suddenly she perked up and gave them a huge smile.

"Oh! You should've said that sooner! We finally got some customers. Welcome to Card Shop PSY. By the way my name is Rekka. Nice to meet you! Hehe" she said cheerfully.

She invited them deeper in the shop. What they saw stunned them. In front of them was a mechanical table of sorts. It had a glass like box around it. Above it was a strange machine that Gohan thought resembled a projector. The whole setup looked to be a special table for cardfighting.

**(I'm sorry but I'm terrible with descriptions. To see what it really looks like just watch the anime. Now back to the story.)**

"I-It s a Vanguard Fight Stage!" Izaki marveled.

Gohan and his friends had stars in their eyes. Seeing their looks of awe made Rekka giggle.

"It's a special system used for cardfighting. When using this system, you won't have to imagine all the battles. You can see them right here. This machine creates holograms which simulate your battle to make it all look real. Amazing right?" Rekka boasted.

"It sure is.." Gohan replied, still in a daze.

Morikawa couldn't contain his excitement. He rushed to the machine and stood at one end. While Aichi rushed to the other end.

"Umm can we try this?" Aichi asked Rekka.

"Sure, go ahead!" Was Rekka's reply. _'If you can that is..' _She thought with a smirk.

Sure enough, they didn't have a clue how to turn it on. They tried to find a switch but in vain. Rekka wasn't telling them. She just kept smiling slyly. Aichi, while trying to lean and find the switch, placed his hand on one of the RCs.

Suddenly the machine started up on his side! The VC and RCs started glowing and some high tech circuit became visible around them. The deck zone glowed and then came a mechanical voice from it, saying to place his deck. He hesitantly did so and the machine scanned it.

Meanwhile Rekka was shocked. This was something completely unexpected. _'What the...? No way! The system turned on for him? '_

Morikawa was still confused on what was going on, when suddenly another voice ran out.

"Move aside. I'll face him."

They turned around to face a beautiful blond girl with a scowl on her face. She looked around their age or may be older. Morikawa was speechless over her beauty and quietly moved aside for her. She now stood at the other end, facing a dazed Aichi and introduced herself. "My name is Kourin. And you are?"

This brought Aichi out of his daze.

"Huh? Oh .. Y-yeah.. M-my name is Aichi Sendou. Pleasure to meet you."

Kourin looked deep in thought as she stared at him.

"Hmm I'm not familiar with your name. What tournaments have you played?" She asked him.

To this he simply answered that he was new to the game and hadn't played in any tournaments. For some reason, on hearing this Kourin's face soured. _'Just great... A rookie….' _She thought.

Nevertheless they decided to start their game.

* * *

_**(Note: Both Aichi and Kourin are using Royal Paladin decks. They are using the same clan, but their decks differ from each other.)**_

With their decks shuffled and set, a starting vanguard on their VC, five cards in their hands, the game began!

"Let's do this. Show me how good you are, rookie."

"I-I'll do my best."

**"Stand up my vanguard!"**

Aichi revealed his starter "**Stardust Trumpeter**(Grade:0/Pow:6000)."

Kourin revealed her starter "Mine is the same. **Stardust Trumpeter**(Grade:0/Pow:6000)."

In front of them a grey wasteland was projected. With a glow, two figures appeared on the battlefield, facing each other. Both were small in size. Wearing some sort of weird attire and both had a trumpet in their hands. Both of them were Stardust Trumpeter, Aichi's and kourin's starting vanguards.

Kourin had the first turn.

"It's my turn. Draw! I ride **Flash Shield, Iseult**(Grade:1/Pow:6000)." On her side of battlefield, Stardust Trumpeter was enveloped in a blue light. The light settled down and a female warrior with sturdy looking shield in her hand. This was Flash Shield, Iseult. "

That's it for me this turn. Over to you."

(Kourin turn end)

**[ ] [Flash Shield, Iseult] [ ]**

**[ ] [ ] [ ]**

**Kourin damage:0**

**Aichi damage:0**

**Kourin hand:5**

**Aichi hand:5**

"All right. Its my turn. I stand and draw. I ride **Flash Shield, Iseult**(Grade:1/Pow:0). And then I call **Starlight Unicorn**(Grade:1/Pow:6000) to the front row."

On Aichi's side, Trumpeter was enveloped in a bright light. As it settled, Flash Shield, Iseult was revealed. Beside her, a unicorn appeared. This was Starlight Unicorn.

"Unicorn's skill, whenever he is placed on the RC, I can give power+2000 to another Royal Paladin unit of my choice. I raise Iseult's power by 2000."

Unicorn glowed and Iseult was powered up. Both appeared to be ready to attack.

"Also I use Gancelot's in-hand skill. He goes back to the deck. And I search for Blaster Blade."

He found the card and showed it to her. Then he reshuffled his deck.

Kourin smirked at his play "Blaster Blade huh? That's a rare one. I'm impressed rookie. It looks like you know what you're doing"

Aichi simply smiled and continued.

"Now I attack your vanguard with Unicorn! (6000 vs 6000)"

"Hmm. I don't guard. Damage check!"

Unicorn galloped towards the Kourin's Iseult and slammed into her.

Kourin checked for a trigger, which was revealed to be- **Weapons dealer, Govannon**\- a draw trigger.

"Hn. I scored a draw trigger. Pow+5000 to my vanguard. And I draw a card."

Kourin's Iseult had a light glow around it as it was powered up.

Aichi was now in a bind.

_'Hmm with that trigger her vanguard has a power of 11000. My vanguard, with Unicorn's skill boost is at 8000. My attack won't damage her... But...'_

He gazed at his deck.

_'But if I could get a trigger on the drive check, then the attack will hit. And even if I dont get a trigger, I still get an extra card.'_

With this in mind, he continued his attack.

"Now my vanguard attacks your vanguard! (6000+2000=8000 vs 6000+5000=11000)"

Kourin chose not to guard.

"Drive Check!"

The card turned out to be.. **Wingal**. Not a trigger.

Aichi's Iseult attacked Kourin's, but it didn't do anything. Kourin's unit was completely unaffected.

"*sigh* No trigger... The attack didn't hit. I can't do anything more so I end my turn."

(Aichi turn end)

**[Starlight Unicorn] [Flash Shield, Iseult] [ ]**

**[ ] [ ] [ ]**

**Aichi damage:0**

**Kourin damage:1**

**Aichi hand:5**

**Kourin hand:6**

Now it was Kourin's turn.

"I stand and draw. I ride **Knight of the Harp, Tristan**(Grade:2/Pow:8000). I call **Starlight Unicorn**(Grade:1/Pow:6000) and **Flogal**(Grade:0/Pow:5000)."

On the field, Kourin's Iseult was enveloped by a light. Then in her place, came a blond haired warrior in a silver armor. This was Knight of the Harp, Tristan. Beside Tristan, Starlight Unicorn appeared. Whereas behind Tristan, a pinkish dog appeared. This was Flogal.

"Unicorn's skill, Tristan's power is raised by 2000. Now that the field is set, it's time to attack! I attack your vanguard with my Unicorn! (6000 vs 6000)."

Unicorn slams into Aichi's vanguard.

Aichi doesn't guard and does one damage check. He reveals the top card which turns out to be…..

**Yggdrasil Maiden, Elaine** – a heal trigger.

"I got a heal trigger! That's Pow+5000 to my vanguard. Even though I can't heal any damage…" He places the trigger in the damage zone.

Kourin narrowed her eyes.

"Then face this attack. My Tristan attacks your vanguard Iseult with support from Flogal. You gonna guard? (8000+2000+5000=15000 vs 6000+5000=11000)"

"….. I don't guard…"

"Very well. Drive check!"

She reveals the top card of her deck. It was… **Stardust Trumpeter**. No trigger. But the attack still goes through.

Trsitan, who was softly glowing from being boosted by Flogal, rushed forward and slashed at Aichi's Iseult.

"Damage check…" Aichi checked the top card of his deck, hoping to get a trigger. But his hopes were dashed when the card was revealed to be **Flash Shield, Iseult**. He placed the card in the damage zone.

Kourin smirked. "I end my turn. That's two damage for you, rookie. Now what will be your next move?" She asked him.

(Kourin turn end)

**[Starlight Unicorn] [Knight of the Harp, Tristan] [ ]**

**[ ] [Flogal] [ ]**

**Kourin damage: 1**

**Aichi damage: 2**

**Kourin hand: 5**

**Aichi hand: 5**

* * *

(Meanwhile)

"Uhh… He's not very good at this is he?" Rekka asked. They were watching the match from the sidelines. So far she didn't see anything too special. Sure Aichi was above average. But nowhere near Kourin's level.

"Hey that's not a nice thing to say you know! And Aichi only started a couple of weeks ago. So I think he's doing pretty well actually." Gohan defended his friend.

"Of course he's not as good as me! The great super legendary Morikawa! Muhawahaha-mhmhmhmh!" Poor Morikawa was silenced by Gohan's hand.

"Yeah. Even though he recently started, Aichi is still a good player. Although he is only second-best of us. Gohan here is the best among us. Even though he still hasn't found the clan that suits him the most. So he's been shuffling through various clans. And you know what? He only started a week ago! Yet he's so advanced already!" Izaki chimed in.

It was pretty impressive actually. Every card fighter had an affinity towards a particular clan or clans in some cases. Their skills can _only_ fully develop when they play with these clans. They can use the other clans too, but they will find_ something_ lacking and wouldn't be able to play their best. It was similar to how some people had affinity towards certain weapons. They feel drawn towards it. As if their instincts were telling them that _this_ was the right one for them.

While highly skilled players _can_ use other clans to an amazing extent, they can only bring out their _best_play by using the clans they have an affinity for. So for Gohan to use multiple clans was pretty damn awesome. But he would have to find his clan as soon as possible, in order to not stunt his growth as a card fighter.

"Hmm is that so?" Impressed, Rekka gazed at Gohan, who was scratching the back of his head in embarrassment with one hand while his other hand was still silencing Morikawa. Rekka sweat dropped at the ridiculous image. Shrugging, she turned her attention towards the ongoing game.

* * *

(With Aichi and Kourin)

It was now Aichi's turn. This was his chance to counter attack.

"Stand and draw!" He drew a card and thought about the battle so far.

'_This battle is intense. She's much more skilled than I expected. But I won't give up.'_ Were Aichi's thoughts. He gazed upon a particular card in his hand and smiled. _'It's your turn now buddy..'_

"Let's show her our strength! Stand up my avatar! I ride **Blaster Blade**(Grade:2/Pow:9000). I call **Wingal**(Grade:1/Pow:6000) behind Blaster Blade. Unicorn moves back and I call **Knight of Silence, Gallatin**(Grade:2/Pow:10000)."

Aichi's Iseult glowed bright. In its place was a warrior with blue body suit and white armor. The most defining feature would be the huge white sword it was carrying. This unit was Aichi's avatar. The unit he adored the most. This was Blaster Blade. Behind Blaster Blade, a blue dog with wings in place of ears. It had pink spiky hair and a dagger strapped to its leg. This was Wingal. Unicorn moved back and in its place appeared a warrior with a cloth over his eyes. This was Knight of Silence, Gallatin.

"Now it's time to attack! Blaster Blade attacks your vanguard with support from Wingal. Wingal's skill: Whenever it boosts Blaster Blade, power+4000 is added to the attack. (9000+6000+4000=19000 vs 8000)"

Blaster Blade raised his mighty sword and rushed towards Kourin's Tristan.

Kourin frowned. She looked at her cards and decided not to guard.

"No guard."

"Drive check!" Aichi checked the top card of his deck. The card he got was…..

**Bringer of Good Luck, Epona **– a critical trigger.

"All right! I scored a critical trigger! That's power+5000 to Gallatin and Blaster Blade will keep the critical. (Pow:19000/Critical:2 vs Pow:8000)"

Blaster Blade powered up and slashed at Kourin's vanguard. Tristan was in a quite a bit of pain from Blaster Blade's vicious attack.

" That's two more damage for you." Aichi exclaimed.

".. Damage check! First…"

The first card was revealed to be…..

**Crimson Butterfly, Brigitte**. No trigger. She put it in the damage zone.

"Second check…."

She drew the second card which turned out to be….

**Knight of the Harp, Tristan**. No trigger. It was put in the damage zone as well.

Kourin frowned. _'That makes a total of three damage. And he still has one attack left. What's more that because of the trigger, his next attack will be much stronger than it should've been. What a bother…'_ she thought.

Aichi meanwhile was very happy. Because of that lucky trigger, there is a chance that he could win this.

"Now for the next attack, Gallatin attacks your Tristan with a support from Unicorn. (10000+5000+6000=21000 vs 8000)"

Gallatin speedily rushed at Tristan with his sword raised.

But Kourin put a stop to that.

"No chance! I guard with **Stardust Trumpeter**(Grade:0/Shield:10000) and **Wingal**(Grade:1/Shield:5000). The attack won't go through." She announced.

(21000 vs 8000+10000+5000=23000)

Trumpeter and Wingal suddenly appeared in Gallatin's path. Gallatin slashed through them, dispersing them in light particles. His power decreasing as he charged in. As he reached the opposing vanguard, he stopped. He wasn't strong enough to inflict damage. The defenders had worn down his power just enough to stop his attack.

Aichi grimaced and then sighed.

"I guess that's the end of my turn." He passed over the turn to Kourin.

(Aichi turn end)

**[Knight of Silence, Gallatin] [Blaster Blade] [ ]**

**[Starlight Unicorn] [Wingal] [ ]**

**Aichi hand: 4**

**Kourin hand: 3**

**Aichi damage: 2**

**Kourin damage: 3**

'_Okay Aichi focus. I'm in the lead right now. If I can keep up this momentum then I can definitely win. Maybe I can another lucky draw. Yeah I can win if something like that happens again.'_ Aichi thought.

"I must say, you're quite good for a rookie. If I hadn't blocked the last one, I would've been in some serious trouble. But you're too naïve if you think that you can win just by relying on luck alone." Kourin snapped Aichi out of his thoughts.

"W-wha?" Aichi stammered.

Kourin narrowed her eyes and glared at Aichi.

"You got lucky and pulled a critical trigger. While luck is important in vanguard, a player's skill is what matters the most. Luck is unpredictable. You can't rely on it. As a vanguard player you must always aim to develop your skills to a higher level. But if you become reliant on luck, I'll tell you right now that you won't get any better at Vanguard." Kourin said coldly.

* * *

(With Gohan and the others)

"Ow! That's Kourin for you. She doesn't mince her words at all. Poor kid" Rekka winced.

"Yeah. I know she's better than Aichi but does she have to ridicule him like that?" Izaki asked rhetorically. Morikawa shivered from Kourin's cold tone and agreed with Izaki.

Gohan meanwhile frowned. He was having his own thoughts.

'_You guys just don't get it, do you? She isn't ridiculing him. She's giving him some really good advice. She may sound cold and condescending but she's kind enough to try to help him. She just doesn't know how to express herself other than being harsh. But that's not all. She's really skilled. Much more skilled than Aichi is. And she's actually good enough to notice Aichi's hidden potential. She knows that he can be one of the best. That's why she told him to work hard on his skills. She may not show it but she's trying to help Aichi realize his true potential.'_

At the same time, hidden behind a curtain was a figure who was secretly watching the spectacle going on. Their gaze landed on Gohan's frowning face and saw the look in his eyes. The figure smirked.

'_Oh dear! He is a smart one. He has already figured Kourin out. And from what I heard from the conversion before he's a pretty good player. How interesting..' _They thought.

* * *

(Back to the match)

It was now Kourin's turn to attack.

"Stand and draw! I ride **Crimson Butterfly, Brigitte**(Grade:3/Pow:10000). Unicorn moves back and I call another **Crimson Butterfly, Brigitte**(Grade:3/Pow:10000). I also call **Knight of Silence, **Gallatin(Grade:2/Pow:10000)."

Kourin's Tristan glowed brightly and was then revealed as a warrior with butterfly wings and a flaming sword in his hand. This was Crimson Butterfly, Brigitte. Unicorn moved back and another Brigitte appeared in its place. On the last front row RC, Gallatin appeared.

"Now it's time to attack! My Gallatin attacks your vanguard. (10000 vs 9000)"

Aichi chose not to guard.

Gallatin rushed in and slashed Aichi's Blaster Blade.

"Damage check" He checked the top card. Which was….

**Flash Shield, Iseult**\- No trigger. He placed that card in the damage zone. Kourin continued her assault.

" My vanguard Brigitte attacks your vanguard with support from Flogal. You gonna guard?"

(10000+5000=15000 vs 9000)

" I'll guard that attack with **Bringer of Good Luck, Epona**(Grade:0/Shield:10000)."

(15000 vs 9000+10000=19000)

"Twin drive! First check…" Kourin revealed the top card of her deck, which was….

**Crimson Butterfly, Brigitte**

Aichi sighed in relief when he saw the revealed grade 3. At least she didn't get a trigger. But then he saw the smirk on Kourin's face and was confused. Why was she smirking like that?

"Brigitte's skill. With him as my vanguard, if a grade 3 is revealed during the drive check, he gets power+5000. Too bad for you, the attack is now just strong enough to go through. And I still have another check." Kourin explained.

(15000+5000=20000 vs 19000)

Aichi gulped.

"Second check…" The second card Kourin checked turned out to be….

**Flogal**\- a stand trigger

Kourin's smirk got wider. "Perfect timing. I got a stand trigger. My Gallatin stands back up with additional 5000 power."

Aichi grimaced.

The powered up Brigitte viciously attacked Blaster Blade. At the same time, Gallatin who had attacked before, stood back up with additional power this time.

"..D-damage check.." He checked the top card of his deck. The card revealed was…

**Flash Shield, Iseult**– No trigger. He put it in the damage zone.

'_T-this is bad. Not only did the attack go through, she now has another attack….'_ Aichi thought desperately.

Kourin continued the attack.

"Now for my next attack, my rear guard Brigitte attacks your vanguard with support from unicorn."

(10000+6000=16000 vs 9000)

Kourin's rear guard slashed at Aichi's vanguard.

Aichi didn't guard and went for a damage check.

"Damage check…" The card checked turned out to be…

**Yggdrasil Maiden, Elaine**\- heal trigger.

Aichi was ecstatic. "All right! I got a heal trigger! That's power+5000 to my vanguard and I recover one damage." He sent the first card in his damage zone to his drop zone. Aichi sighed.

Kourin frowned but continued anyways.

"Now for my final attack, my Gallatin once more attacks your vanguard."

(10000+5000=15000 vs 9000+5000=14000)

Aichi didn't guard.

Gallatin charged at Blaster Blade a second time and slashed at him. The continuous attacks caused Blaster Blade to stumble before he regained his balance.

"Damage check…" The card he got was…

**Solitary Knight, Gancelot** – no trigger. It was placed in the damage zone as well.

"Well that's it for my turn. You better go all out this turn rookie, or you're already at five damage as it is" Kourin smirked at Aichi. _'Let's see what will you do now..'_ She thought as she passed the turn over.

(Kourin turn end)

**[Knight of Silence, Gallatin] [Crimson Butterfly, Brigitte] [Crimson Butterfly, Brigitte]**

**[ ] [Flogal] [Starlight Unicorn]**

**Kourin damage: 3**

**Aichi damage: 5**

**Kourin hand: 3**

**Aichi hand: 3**

* * *

Gohan whistled." Amazing…She scored three damage in a single turn. And that too only using her skill."

Izaki looked at Gohan with a confused look.

"Huh? How is it only because of her skill? Didn't she get a stand trigger? It was only because of that trigger that she was able to do four attacks in a single attack." Izaki asked.

Gohan sighed.

"You just don't get it do you? The stand trigger didn't matter. After all Aichi got a heal trigger didn't he? Even if none of them had drawn any triggers, Kourin would still have scored three damage. The stand trigger allowed Kourin the fourth attack and in turn a fourth damage. But Aichi got a heal trigger and was able to heal one damage. So if you look at the situation carefully, I guess you can say that their triggers cancelled each other out." Gohan explained carefully to Izaki and Morikawa. Both of them then nodded, indicating that they understood.

Satisfied, Gohan nodded. Rekka was marveling his ability to analyze a situation. Meanwhile the figure who was hidden behind the curtain previously decided to come out of her hiding place. She was revealed to be a beautiful blue haired girl, with a gentle smile on her face.

"Yeah she's got some amazing skills. Wouldn't you agree?"

They turned around. Rekka quickly recognized her.

"Suiko? When did you come back? I thought you would've gone for longer.."

The now named Suiko simply smiled. "Yeah I thought so too. But my errand ended early, so I decided to come back. And good thing I did. I got to see such _interesting_ people." She responded. Her sight set on Gohan and Aichi. Particularly on Gohan though.

Gohan was starting to feel uneasy. Suiko's gaze was, for some reason, unsettling. It felt as if she were sizing him up. As if trying to figure him out. It was starting to make him feel uncomfortable. Of course Morikawa and Izaki were struck speechless by her beauty.

They all then decided to turn their attention back to the game.

* * *

(Back at game)

Aichi was sweating. Kourin's repeated attacks last turn had put him in a very bad spot. He was now at five damage, which would've been game over if he hadn't got that heal trigger.

'_T-this is bad. Really bad. I'm at five damage. One more damage and I'm finished. I need to end this game now. I __**have**__ to score three damage this turn. Because if I don't, I'm sure she will finish me off the next turn. So an all out attack is my only option.'_ Aichi thought.

He started the turn.

"Stand and draw! Knight of justice on proud white wings, descend! I ride **Solitary Knight, Gancelot**(Grade:3/Pow:9000). I call another **Solitary Knight, Gancelot**(Grade:3/Pow:9000). I also call **Flogal**(Grade:0/Pow:5000)."

Blaster Blade glowed brightly. In his place now stood a warrior on a white Pegasus. This was Solitary Knight, Gancelot. Beside him, another Gancelot appeared. Behind the second Gancelot, Flogal appeared.

"I activate Gancelot's skill: With Blaster Blade in the soul, I can counter blast 2. Gancelot gets power+5000 and critical+1. I use this skill one more time."

{ Gancelot- Power: 9000+5000+5000=19000 / Critical:1+1+1=3 }

Aichi then took a deep breath.

"Now it's time for my all out attack! My Gallatin, supported by Unicorn, attacks your vanguard!"

(10000+6000=16000 vs 10000)

Kourin chose not to guard.

Gallatin charged in and attacked Kourin's Brigitte. He smirked as his attack connected.

"Damage check…"

The card checked was…

**Wingal** – No trigger.

Aichi smiled. _'That's a total of four damage on her side. I just need to inflict two more damage. My vanguard right now has 3 critical and a total attack power of 25000, including Wingal's boost. Not including the triggers I might get from twin drive of course. But I'm pretty sure she's gonna defend my vanguard's attack. With only three cards in hand and an intercept on field, she might just have enough shields to properly my attack. So I think I'll try to wear down her defenses using my rear guard's attack…'_

"My rear guard Gancelot attacks your vanguard, with support from Flogal. (9000+5000=14000 vs 10000)"

Gancelot rushed towards Kourin's canguard.

Kourin sighed. "Sorry kid but I won't let this through! I intercept with **Knight of Silence, Gallatin**(Grade:2/Shield:5000)."

(14000 vs 10000+5000=15000)

The attack doesn't go through.

Suddenly Gallatin intercepted Aichi's rear guard Gancelot and they both clashed swords. Gallatin was disposed off quickly, but the job was done. Gancelot had been weakened enough for the attack to fail.

Aichi gazed at Kourin with determination.

"Now for my final attack. My vanguard Gancelot supported by Wingal, attacks your vanguard!

(Pow:19000+6000=25000/Critical:3 vs Pow:10000)

The powered up Gancelot charged forward. His Pegasus galloping speedily and his sword poised to strike.

Are you going to guard?" Aichi asked. He was nervous though. This was now do or die for him. If this attack hits, he wins. But if it fails, he is then screwed. The fate of this match depends on this very attack.

Too bad for Aichi, Kourin was way ahead of him.

"After seeing you put so much thought in your strategy, I feel kind of bad for what I'm about to do. Sorry kiddo but that attack is not going through! I guard with **Flash Shield, Iseult**(Grade:1/Shield:0). Iseult's defense skill: By discarding a Royal Paladin card from my hand, I can completely nullify your attack!" Kourin stated sternly.

Suddenly Iseult appeared in front of Aichi's Gancelot. She quickly activated her shield. A blue barrier was erected. Gancelot slashed at the barrier with all his might but it was useless. His attack has been completely nullified. He could only grit his teeth in frustration.

Aichi was shocked! He didn't expect that at all. But reality soon settled in and his shoulders slumped. He performed the twin drive anyways.

"First check…" The first checked card was…..

**Wingal** – no trigger

"Second check…" He checked the second card…

**Solitary Knight, Gancelot** – no trigger.

"I guess that's it… That's the end of my turn.." Aichi sighed.

(Aichi turn end)

**[Knight of Silence, Gallatin] [Solitary Knight, Gancelot] [Solitary Knight, Gancelot]**

**[Starlight Unicorn] [Wingal] [Flogal]**

**Aichi damage: 5**

**Kourin damage: 4**

**Aichi hand: 3**

**Kourin hand: 1**

It was now Kourin's turn.

"I must say kid, that all out attack of yours was pretty impressive. But not good enough. Now it's time to finish this! Stand and draw! I attack!

My rear guard Brigitte, with support from unicorn, attacks your vanguard! (10000+6000=16000)"

Her Brigitte, powered up by Unicorn, charged in at Aichi's Gancelot.

Aichi wasn't ready to give up just yet!

"I guard with **Wingal**(Grade:1/Shield:5000) and intercept with **Knight of Silence, Gallatin**(Grade:2/Shield:5000)! The attack won't go through!"

(16000 vs 9000+5000+5000=19000)

Wingal suddenly appeared in front of Brigitte. Brigitte made short work of it. But his power was now not enough to inflict damage. The attack failed.

Kourin was still cool as ever. Not panicking a bit, even though her attack was stopped.

"For my final attack… Brigitte attacks your vanguard with support from Flogal. (10000+5000=15000 vs 9000)"

Kourin's vanguard Brigitte raised his flaming sword and rapidly rushed towards Aichi's vanguard Gancelot.

"…..I c-can't guard…. The attack hits….." Aichi helplessly stated.

Kourin smirked. "Twin drive..First check…" The card revealed was….**Little Sage, Marron** – no trigger. "…..Second Check" The second card turned out to be…. **Knight of Silence, Gallatin** – no trigger.

Brigitte's sword of flame hit Gancelot. There was an explosion when the attack landed. The smoke hiding Gancelot from view.

"…Damage Check…"

Aichi gulped. _'This is it. If I want to stay in this match, I need to draw a heal trigger. Otherwise I'm finished…..'_

He checked the top card of his deck, desperately hoping for a heal trigger. The card revealed was…..

**Blaster Blade** – no trigger. His hopes for winning were dashed by the very card he adores. How ironic… Nevertheless, it was placed in the damage zone.

That was Aichi's sixth damage.

On the field, the smoke parted away to reveal a glowing Gancelot. Gancelot slowly dispersed in light particles. Signifying his defeat. The field started to disperse as well as the holograms faded. But one thing was clear…..

_**Kourin has won the match!**_

Aichi's sighed in defeat and watched as the high-tech system turned off. He tried his best, but he was defeated. Quite easily too. Throughout the match Kourin had an upper hand. No matter what he did, she was always a step ahead of him.

"Hey cheer up Aichi! So what if you lost? You did your best and never gave up. That's what truly matters. Just think of this loss as a learning experience." Gohan consoled his friend.

Aichi, even though he was sad at his loss, heeded Gohan's words. He would work hard on his skills from now on. And to improve his skill, he will have to face stronger opponents and get more experience. And he knew just the place to start!

"Hey Gohan…. The shop tournament is after 2 days, isn't it?"

Gohan smirked at Aichi's question. He knew what his friend had decided.

"Yes it is. I take it that you've decided to participate in it eh?"He asked.

In return Aichi smiled and nodded. "Yup! I need more experience and what better way than playing in the tournament?"

"That's great Aichi! I'm sure that the tournament will be great!" Izaki chirped.

"Yes yes.. Now that Aichi will also play in the tournament, it certainly will be interesting. Of course he won't win the tournament. After all the ultra-super-awesome-legendary vanguard master Morikawa The Great is also in this tournament! It's practically a guaranteed victory for me! Muhawahawahawahahahwa-_urk_!" Once more, Morikawa was silenced by Izaki punching him in the gut.

With that they decided to leave the shop. Aichi and gang then left the shop and went for their homes. Except Gohan that is. Gohan stayed back at the shop as he was told to wait by Suiko. It seemed that she had something to tell him, so he complied.

* * *

(Later that night)

Gohan was back at his home. Lying in his bed preparing to sleep. His talk with Suiko still fresh in his mind. That talk he had was really enlightening. Their talk forced Gohan to think deeply on an issue that had been at the back of his mind for the past week.

His deck.

Or to be more precise, his clan. Even after all his efforts for the past week, he couldn't find a clan that was suitable for him. He _could_ use other clans but that would only take him so far. Sooner or later, his skills will stagnate if this continues. And that didn't sit well with him at all.

"_If you don't find your clan soon, no matter how much talent you might possess, you would never be able to play at your full potential. Eventually you're skills will deteriorate and you will be surpassed by your friends. I suggest you find your clan as soon as possible, Gohan."_

Suiko's words were still fresh in his mind. And he found himself agreeing with her. He needed to find a clan for himself. But there was a problem in this.

He didn't have a clue on how to find it. He had tried every clan available currently. While they all were good, they didn't suit him. He suddenly had a thought.

'_Is there even a clan for me? Does a clan like that exist at all? After all I am from a different universe. So there is at possibility that I don't have an affinity towards any clan at all. That would be troublesome…'_

Gohan frowned. He didn't like that train of thought of all. He started vanguard recently but Gohan really enjoyed playing it. He then shrugged and decided to finally go to sleep. He would think over this later. As he fell asleep, he had a single thought in mind.

'_I wish… there was a clan….that I could call my own….'_ Were his thoughts just before he finally let sleep take over.

* * *

(In an unknown place)

Darkness.

Darkness was the only thing seen in this plane. No matter where you looked, you could only see darkness. Deep in this dark void, resided a being of power. A being not to be trifled with. A being who was currently snoring.

' _I wish… there was a clan….that I could call my own….'_

The being's eyes snapped open on hearing that stray thought. Revealing the crimson orbs filled with power. It's mind on Gohan's thought, that had somehow managed to reach him. This being was greatly interested in Gohan. After all, Gohan was the one chosen by Bills and Whis, to enter it's world. The being smirked. This boy, Gohan, was really interesting. And his wish was intriguing too.

"_**Very well….. Your wish shall be granted…."**_ The being's voice echoed throughout the void of darkness.

***END OF CHAPTER***

**Well guys that marks the end of the fifth chapter of this story. As you can see, Gohan didn't have much action in this chapter. It was more focused on Aichi on that regard. Not only that, Gohan's problem was also highlighted. Aaaannnnddddd we even got a glimpse of the God/Goddess of the Vanguard Universe! I also tried to make the card fight more dynamic by including other things here and there.**

****Basically I'm thinking of giving him a new clan. It may or may not be connected to DBZ warriors. Not too sure on that one. If you have any suggestion, feel free to tell me. I love to get all kinds of feedback from my readers.**

**I have exams now and also have to submit projects, so I don't know when the next update will be. But I'll try to bring it as soon as possible. So be patient okay? In the meantime, if you have any type of suggestion or advice for me, feel free to share it with me.**

**Till then, Ja Ne :D**


	6. GOHAN's DECK

**Hey Everyone! Its been a while hasn't it? Sorry about the wait. But college life is quite stressful and I rarely get any time. The only reason I am able to post this "Chapter" is because I'm at home due to high fever ….. Anyways I know this isn't a chapter but hey its something right? I'll try to update the new chapter as soon as possible. Until then have fun on thinking how to improve this rough deck idea :) **

**** This is still a prototype deck. My friend and I came up with this just recently and none of us are experts. There is still possibility of changes. So nothing is final, hence the lack of synergy in the deck.

****Counter Charge-** Like counter blast but opposite i.e. unflipping the flipped cards in the damage zone as a part of ability costs. This is different from normal unflipping (eg Mr Invincible's ability). Counter Charge is an actual ability cost used to activate certain skills. At least in this story. :)

If you think the deck is too unbalanced, feel free to leave your suggestions by REVIEW or PM.

If there aren't too many problems with the deck then I think I'll continue the story with this deck.

**DISCLAIMER: I ONLY OWN THE IDEAS OF THIS DECK. NOTHING ELSE.**

* * *

**Z-Warrior Deck **

Still looking for a better clan name… Any Suggestions?

**GRADE 0s**

**Purity Cloud, Nimbus x1**

Grade 0

Power: 5000

Shield: 10000

Auto(VC): When a Z-Warrior rides over it, Soul Charge 1.

**Ox Princess Chichi x4**

Grade 0

Power: 5000

Shield: 10000

Heal Trigger

**Launch x4**

Grade 0

Power: 5000

Shield: 10000

Critical Trigger

**Wise Turtle x4**

Grade 0

Power: 3000

Shield: 5000

Draw Trigger

Auto(RC): When supporting a Z-Warrior unit, power+3000 is added to the attack. At the beginning of your end phase, send this unit back to the deck and reshuffle it.

**Tech Magician Bulma x4**

Grade 0

Power: 4000

Shield: 10000

Stand Trigger

Auto(RC): When this unit boosts a successful attack, Counter Charge 2 and send this unit back to the deck. Reshuffle your deck.

**GRADE 1s**

**Mountain Dweller, Goku x4**

Grade 1

Power: 8000

Shield: 5000

**Trainee Monk Krillin x3**

Grade 1

Power: 6000

Shield: 5000

Auto(VC/RC): (Soul Blast 1)When this unit lands a successful attack against your opponent's vanguard, you may pay the cost. If you do, draw a card.

**Desert Bandit Yamucha x4**

Grade 1

Power: 6000

Shield: 0

Cont: Sentinel (You may have only up to four cards with Sentinel in a deck)

Auto: (Choose a Z-Warrior card from your hand and discard it) When this unit is placed on GC, you may pay the cost. If you do, choose one of your Z-Warrior that is being attacked and that unit cannot be hit until end of that battle.

**GRADE 2s**

**Nimbus Rider Goku x4**

Grade 2

Power: 9000

Shield: 5000

Cont(VC/RC): This unit cannot be blocked by Grade 0s.

Act(VC/RC): (Counter Blast 1) When this unit lands a successful attack, you may pay the cost. If you do, retire one of your opponent's back row rear guards.

**Jackie Chun x4**

Grade: 2

Power: 10000

Shield: 5000

**GRADE 3s**

**Hermit Disciple, Goku x4**

Grade 3

Power: 10000

Shield: 0

Auto(VC/RC): At the begining of your turn Soul Charge 1.

Act(VC/RC): (Soul Blast 5) This unit gets power+3000 and critical+1. Add pow+3000 to one of your rear guards.

* * *

**NOTE:** As you may have noticed, these cards are based on the Dragon Ball series instead of the Dragon Ball Z series. My reason behind is that since this is very early in the story, there is no reason to create a deck of Super Saiyans or Super Namekians or even of Namek Saga (I think as far as season 1 goes I'll make cards till pre-Namek at best, of course that depends on how far does this story go). The deck would be way too overpowered or I would have to seriously nerf their abilities in order to balance things out (which I personally don't wanna do). This is similar to how Aichi had Gancelot early on as his main grade 3 and then as the series went on he upgraded his deck with new units like Alfred, Soul Saver Dragon, Alfred Early, Majesty Lord Blaster etc.

I hope you understand my point. If you disagree, feel free to tell my about your reasons and I might just consider it.


End file.
